


83line 我配不配爱你-5 异变、番外2

by Kruserkk



Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: 卧底警察澈x黑帮大佬特
Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028937
Kudos: 3





	83line 我配不配爱你-5 异变、番外2

交易地点在一个废弃的网吧里，环境很是脏乱，朴正洙拿出手帕掩住口鼻，厌恶地扫视了一圈。金希澈观察起周围的环境来，他们所在的位置在一楼，除了一些破旧的单人沙发几乎没有遮蔽物，“哥站到那边去，更安全一些。”金希澈向角落指了指。

“不好意思，来迟了。”门口出现了两个身影，朴正洙认得，那是小龙手下的两个小弟，他点点头，示意金希澈上前，今天的局，说白了就是在演戏，金希澈出现的荒唐，即使时间紧迫，他也不得不验。

金希澈朝着门口走去，忽然觉得二楼闪过一个人影，他下意识地回头朝朴正洙喊出一句“小心二楼。”朴正洙向后一跳，一颗子弹就打在他脚边，他心下一惊，小龙的手下怎么会提早动手？来不急疑惑，他躲在一个沙发后面，这样的变局是他从未想到过的，小龙对他作为忠心，正因为如此，他才敢用这批人设局，如果这时希澈存心害他，简直不要太容易。

“怎么回事，他们有诈？”金希澈猫着腰跑到朴正洙身边，他受了一点小伤，轻微地喘着气。朴正洙摇摇头，却听得一个人说：“老狐狸，出来啊。你敢不敢面对我们兄弟几个？你敢不敢面对小龙哥？这么快就找好了下家，他会像小龙那样替你卖命？新来的兄弟，你可要小心别哪天被他算计了的命都没了！”

“他们应该不超过四个人，刚才我解决了一个。”金希澈小声地说，“一会不管发生什么哥都不要动，就等在这里，我会保护好哥的。”说完他一个翻身跳了出去。听着厮打声和枪声，他忍不住庆幸金希澈没有害自己的心思，本来是试探他的布局，如今变成了只有依靠他才能脱离的困境。

“出来吧哥，”听到金希澈的声音，朴正洙慢慢站起身，向他走去，“我们快走吧，这地方不能久留。”马上就要走到门口，忽然听到身后传来一声枪响，一瞬间，朴正洙以为他没有机会走出这道门了，几乎是同时，金希澈扑到了他的背上，朴正洙的心脏猛地一沉，飞快地拔出金希澈腰间的枪，转身对地上奄奄一息拿着枪的叛徒扣下了扳机。

金希澈肩膀中枪，鲜血汩汩流出，朴正洙抱起金希澈向车里跑去，他小心翼翼地把希澈放在后座上，“醒醒，希澈醒醒，不要睡。”他焦急地催促道，金希澈的亮晶晶的眼睛在强烈的疼痛无力支撑，渐渐闭了起来。

“不要…不要，不要睡…”朴正洙几乎是哀求着不停的说，他四下寻找，车里却没有可以用来包扎的东西。要是有布条就好了，他迟疑了一下，努力抑制住颤抖的双手，拿出手帕叠成三角巾的形状做了简易的止血后，他钻进了驾驶室，车子飞一般地驶出了院子。

番外2 恶之花

月光透过玻璃撒在孩子的床上，孩子轻轻的吹着手臂上的伤口，听到门外传来的男人的呼噜声，男孩小心翼翼地从枕头下面拿出一颗水果糖，那是白天医院里的护士悄悄塞进他口袋里的，他把糖果放在鼻子下面，隔着糖纸，他闻到了一股淡淡的柠檬的清香，男孩裂开嘴笑了。

墙上的挂钟敲了12下，男孩摸出一根红蜡烛和几枚火柴，也许是有些受潮，他试了几次也没能擦亮，男孩失望地扁扁嘴，他忽然想到了什么似的，从垃圾桶旁边捡起一块桔子皮，用手仔细地撕成火焰的形状，放在蜡烛上的凹陷处。

“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐…”男孩小声唱着，然后双手合十，小声地说：“要是他死掉就好了。”他虔诚地看了一眼蜡烛，鼓起嘴巴把桔子皮吹到窗台上，男孩收起蜡烛和糖果，躺在床上闭上了眼睛。

一阵风吹过，桔子皮掉进了楼下的树丛中，树丛旁边，池塘里的睡莲正在月光下绽放。


End file.
